Predictions
by Alanna diAblo
Summary: ok, first it was on, then off, now its on again and im editing other parts and finnishing it. sorry. its my favorite fic I've written PLEASE r/r!
1. THE LITTLE RED HEADED PREIST

Author: Alanna diAblo  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Scully goes to church and Mulder shows up. A crazy priest see's it all and his sermon is strangely related..  
Author's note: K, i actually thought of this in church. My priest is really hyper, and so are his sermons (he ALWAYS gets lost or hurt, and relates God to this, don't ask me how.) Also, isn't it weird when the priests are talking about how we should act and it relates directly to YOU?! They also have this mysterous tendency to look right at you when they do this...anyways I saw the perfect opertunity for some serious UST and maybe RST. Anyways if u DO read these things your probably wondering when im gunna start my story and it's soon so hang on with me for like another sec k? IM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER!! WRITE A REVEIW IF YOUR INTERESTED AND ILL GET BACK TO U IF U LEAVE AND EMAIL ADDY!!! ok here ya go...and sorry about the bad spelling!!  
  
  
  
~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~  
  
Usually, I don't go to church anymore. It's not like I've had a lot of help from God lately. But when Mulder was gone, I felt a yearning to lean on faith. Even though he's back, I feel the need to keep the routine. It give me an outlit for my confusing thoughts.   
  
I'm the kind of person who sticks to a schedual. Although I've had to be more flexable since joining the X-files, and therefore Mulder's crusade. I still have that strict streak in my personality. I can't help it, I love order and discipline, my adreniliene pumps when im sticking to a tight schedual.  
  
I enter the church a little early for the nine thirty mass. The candles on the altar are not yet lit, and it's a little dark. The musty smell enters my nostrills and I exhale deeply, taking in it's old and familliar smell. My heals clicking softly as I walk down the center aisle to find a pew. Insinctivley I drift to my left and take my hand onto the smooth cool wood. Dropping to one knee, then entering the seat. A ritual I've had since before I can remember. My right hand does the sighn of the cross, and I paintently wait.  
  
There are a few old ladies who I smile at then turn my head to see who else is here. Two altar boys are attempting to flirt with a group of girls sitting in the back, who, in return, are ignoring them sompleatly. 'Ice queen, the next generation' I mutter under my breath, then chuckle to myself quietly.  
  
The dim lighting slowly turns up untill it's a little to bright. The altar boys immediatly walk twoards the altar and begin to light the candles. Hearing an awe, I turn my head to the right and see the old ladies gasping, as if the light is a miracle of some kind. As soon as the light turns on it seems, that tons of people begin to file in.  
  
On organ begins to play and people quickley dash twoards the nearest peu. The church is filling up rather quickley today. More then one family is sharing seats with one another, but I'm still all alone. Which, due to all of the people who are cramming in the place, is even stranger. There is absolutly no one except me sitting in this peu.   
  
The croud dies down, but a few straglers are still comming in. I turn around and face my attention to the altar, where the preist and altar boys and the whole prosession will soon walk to.   
  
I'm dressed rather casual for church. Or it just seems casual to me due to working almost 24/7. A light blue, almost purple cartigan dones my shoulder's and some navy blue khaki's that are starting to rip that I've had since college, and of course, my cross. That poor necklace has been through so much these past few years...  
  
Suddenly, I feel a pressence behind me. Taller and I feel as if I know them somehow. I glance out of the corner of my eye. "Mul-" I begin, but as the same time as I speak the organ starts up and the procession to the altar begins. Thus, my voice is drowned out.  
  
As soon as the Hymn is over and we are asked to be seated, I immedietly spin to my right and face Mulder. I have no clue why he is here. "Mulder-" I whisper, but not very softly. "Mulder, what are you doing here?" I ask. I'm really starting to wonder.  
  
Oh damn! Now he's giving me that *look*. He's telling me without speaking to me, but he answears as if he never attempted. "What's wrong? Can't I go to church too? Aren't churches supposed to be sauntuaries Scully?" So much for a answear about an X-File, I almost sigh with relief. But I can tell he's not telling me everything.  
  
We stand again, and I use his attention to the altar as an advantage to take a *closer* look at him. He's in his work pants, but they seem older. He's wearing a black sweater with a turtle neck, and from the hem of his grey shirt poking out at the bottom, I can tell it's probably a little bit tight. A birthday present from his mother?  
  
I'm not even paying close attention anymore. I know the whole mass by heart and follow the motions and words without a seccond thought. When the parish replys to the preist, I can see Mulder lipping somthing, but I can't hear what. Un-intentionaly, I lean into him and listen to what he's saying. Nothing. I should have figured he wouldn't know the words to any prayers. But now I'm only a few centimeters from his chest, that was NOT a good move.   
  
He drops his head so he's nearly kissing the top of my head. "What was that about Scully?" He murmers. "Huh? Oh, I wanted to see if you knew what the prayers are." I laugh stupidly. "Well?" He asks as I pull away from him, although not by much. "Well what Mulder?" Is my reply as I turn and face the altar. "Did I say them right?" What is he implying here? "Mulder, you didn't say anything-" That came out a little cooler then intended. "Sorry, that-" "Shh, it's ok. It's just that were making a little too much noise here." Again I turn and face the altar. The preist is begining his sermon.   
  
I have always enjoyed listening to his sermons, somehow this particular preist holds my attention more then others. Like me, he is short and a red head, although instead of blue eyes, his are a light brown and kind. He could be Mulder and I's child, but then again he is our age, it wouldn't make sense...I don't like the direction my thoughts are taking. This preist is young, and fairly hyper. He always is getting lost or has interesting adventures at the telivision station where his show is broadcast, yes he had a t.v show..  
  
Today, he is talking about how he fell of a motorcycle in the studio. He said that they always had him doing somthing crazy in the begining of his shows, and this week it happended to be ridding in a motorcycle gang.   
  
"So, I jumped off, but the kick stand was up, and the only thing supporting it was a milk crate. As soon as I jumped off the milk crate, the bike fell on me!!" After this comment, chuckles could be heard throughout the church. Scully heard Mulder snort and saw him cover his mouth with his hand. The idea of a preist having a motorcycle fallign on him was pretty amuesing.  
  
"Little did I know, that because every show had been finnished shooting, that ALL the t.v camera's had been turned onto me, because I guess the idea of a preist on a motorcycle is just not somthing you would see every day. So not just the people in the studio I was in, but in almost EVERY studio in the building came rushing into MY studio so see if I was Ok. When they got the bike off me, my leg was *throbbing*. It hurt *so* much, and I wondered if it was broken. 'Are you OK?' Someone asked me. And do you know what I said? 'IM FINE!' just like that. And i really wasn't."   
  
Mulder gave Scully a little shove. Implying...? "Is anyone here a doctor here?" He asked of the parish. Mulder raised his hand and pointed down at Scully. The spunky preist immeditley saw it and marched over to them, recconizing Scully. "Hello Dana!! How are you today?" He asked her, shaking her hand. Without even an answer he asked: "can you break your leg without knowing it?"  
  
Scully scanned her brain for and answear. "Well, some cases have been recorded in which the victum of a broken bone has experienced an adrennaline rush to save another victum, and therefore not felt the effects and symtoms of a broken bone untill a later time. But in your case I'd diagnose it as just a plain bad bruse, maybe some muscle tissue or even cartilage was brused." There was a round of applause in the parish, Mulder clapping the loudest.   
  
Scully hadn't realized that she had rambled off so. Much to her embarasment, the preist lifted her hand up as if declaring her the winner or a restling match. The preist quickley thanked her, and just before he left to continue his speach he covered the mic on his robes with one hand hand. "Is this your partner at the FBI Dana?" He whispered, jesturing to Mulder. When Scully he nodded, the preist smiled and winked before walking into the center of the isle and continuing.  
  
"So, with my brused leg, maybe even muscle tissue or cartilage damage, I said I was fine. Do you think I was?" "NO!" Said the parish rather loudly. "Well you guesed it! It hurt like a--word I can't say in the church!" Some children laughed. "*Then*, if you think THAT was bad enough, I was told that the shot was all wrong and I had to get on the motorcycle AGAIN. Do you think I wanted too?"   
  
"This was God's test! I needed to do somthing I would rather not do, in fact, just then I wanted to go home and eat a pint of ice cream, but I needed to get back on the bike!" He ran to the altar and knelled down. "I'm going, JESUS!! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!" Then he ran back down the center isle twoards the door as if he were about to leave. "I want to go!!" He ran back again to the middle of the isle. "But you know what? I *had* to get back on even though I really didn't want to.   
  
" People around me reasured me. 'Don't worry father, it's ok, we'll keep the kickstand on this time, we wont let you be hurt again' they said. And guess what? I trusted them. And guess what? I got back on. And guess what? I was OK. They were doing GOD's work. My lesson for you all this morning is that even though we might no think so, people around us are doing God's work. It doesn't say we are the body of God for no reason in the bible! 'THE LORD IS MY SHEEPARD AND I AM HIS SHEEP!' Not litteraly of course, but we are PATt of God. If we can't trust at least ONE person in this world, how will we live? and THAT my friends is what love is. "  
  
It was very quiet. The preist walked back to the altar and stood behind the huge marble table. He suddenly became very calm and and bowed his head. The parish followd suit, along with Mulder and Scully. Without knowing it, Mulder rested a hand at the small of Scully's back.  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE R/R!! feedback here and/or @ Drk Alanna@aol.com.  
THERE IS MORE TO COME THIS IS NOT THE END!!  
falmes will be out into the trash can on my desktop adnused to warm my computer. 


	2. What Do We Do Now?

Author: Alanna diAblo  
Tittle: The Preist Who Saw It All: Sunday Afternoon part 2/?  
Rating: PG-13. Probably a G, but no one reads those.  
Summary: After and intersting encounter at the church, Mulder and Scully go to brunch and hold an interesting conversation on love...  
Spoilers: ALL OF SESSION 8 MINUS THE SESSION FINALE. Well, that too, but baby wasn't born yet and she's not pregnant...yet.  
*Author's note: THANK YOU ALL FOR R/R CHAPTER 1 OF MY STORY! I have more reviews on this then I've had on any other story (being a fairly new author). Please, if you like my stuff e-mail me @ Drk Alanna@aol.com, or read and review my other stories. FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED! Hope you all enjoy this one as much as the first, or even more...  
~**~~IN MEMORY OR ALEX KRYCEK~~*~  
  
A rush of warm air greated Scully as she led Mulder out of the church. They hadn't spoken since being inside, only a few words or so. The silence was comforting to Scully, with her chaotic childhood, and even more so chaotic lifestyle, the quiet soothed her more then most people she knew. Mulder was, in a weird way, the same way. He had a hard childhood, espechialy considering that his sister had been abducted when he was twelve and his parrents divorced not long after that. He liked the quiet to.   
  
Unfourtunetly, he needed to speak at this particular moment, but after that it could go back to the quiet hum of before, and the words spooken between them that were not pshicily present in the air, but in one another's mind and soul. Communicating through ESP, through the eyes. After knowing each other for so long, it was only thought that they predict what the other would do before they did so. It was through this they were connected.  
  
"Scully?" He asked, almost a whisper but yet piercing the air with it's almost shrill tone. "Hmm..?" Was the only reply he recived. "Where's your car?" It was a stupid question, but he didn't want to seem selfish and just walk to his own car. "I walked." Was the blunt reply. "Actually, Reyes gave me a lift." Mulder nodded, he liked that Scully and Reyes were becoming friends.   
  
Reyes was a fairly open person, and seemed to have a calming affect on most people that she came into contact with, but Scully needed it the most. Mulder knew that he had a certain affect on Scully, but knew that Reyes's and his own affect's were slightly different and to different degrees. He could only calm Scully a ceratin way, and to a certain level, where as Reyes brought out the more innocent and feminine side of Dana Scully. A side which, although frequently scene by Mulder, was a well loved one.  
  
"So, uh, you wanna ride? Maybe lunch?" Said Mulder. He normaly would have just gone over what the preist said in his own head, but he thought Scully would provide an interesting debate and he had nothing else to do. Besides, it would be fun, providing him with more UST then he should think comfortable. "Sure, that be nice Mulder." Sure. She had no clue what the subject would be. He wasn't conspicising against her, just teasing. It was one of his favorite forms of indearment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
BLUE TEA CUP DINNER~  
  
Scully was watching her partner wolf down yet another helping of an omlet and bacon, and begin to sip his fith cup-yes FITH CUP- of black coffee that late morning. She herself, was content with a ham and cheese crosont and only two cups of coffee with pleanty of milk and sugar. While apparently spacing out, she churned the thoughts of what the preist said over in her head. What had he ment? Or rather-What was he implying??  
  
Mulder who was ::cough:: reading the newspaper, or-um-thinking about the same thing she was. He knew what had been implyed all so rather subtley, espesilay incorporating a motorcycle. Did he need a motorcycle? Mulder snapped to attention, when the red head across the table nudged him in the shin with the tip of her heal, and her piercing gaze met his foggy one.  
  
"Wha-? Did you say somthing Scully? Sorry I spaced out there- I was thinking about something. You know what the preist said, about love? About how it's helping someone out to compleate the work of God? About living for another person, that they mean more to you then your very own life?" The whole "more UST then she can handle", was not turing out that way at all.  
  
This babble made perfect sence to Scully. But naturaly she didn't exactly want to talk about it. But again, Mulder was her partner and her best friend, so she let herself hear him out. Maybe he'd have a good conclusion to this all. She nodded and smiled, which he took as her agreement to let him continue.  
  
"Well," He said after a long pause. "Have you been doing that? Fulllfilling god's work I mean--loving..?" Scully ran this question through her mind, and searched it for the right answear, but her mind knew none, only her heart did, and she wasn't about to let it leak out anytime during this meeting anyway. Mulder tapped his long slender fingers on the counter waiting for a reply, looking down so she couldn't read his expresion.  
  
"I--I solve cases. I help people out and make it so they are able to live normaly again. That's a way of loving."  
"Yes, it's a way. But I meant, love. True love."   
The whole topic was a bit unsettling for Scully. The fact that she knew what he was getting at didn't make it any easier to answear without thinking out what she said very carefully first. When a moment of silence had fallen, Mulder knew what she was thinking. "Scully, are you implying that your a virgin?" Humour was the only way he knew how to break the usualy comfortable quiet that had gotten to be the oppisite.  
  
"Mulder.."   
  
"Sorry. That wasn't what I intended to say. What I meant was have you ever met somebody who you would give everything you had for their sake? Someone who's own happiness is more important then you own?"  
  
"I think I have." Scully said, with the slightest hint of a smile. "Well, what about you Mulder. Do you even believe in "true love"?" She had a rare hint of girlish indulgence in her eyes. Like some girl in highschool who was about to find out some juicey gossip.   
  
"Yea.." Said Mulder. He found this the perfect oppertunity to tuck a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear. It was cheesy, but it was also what love is all about.  
Her contentment was all that mattered to him right now and had always, and would always.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YES!! THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME! So in the meantime, feedback here or to Drk Alanna@aol.com. I didn't have much time to edit this either, and if u read my stuff u'll no that my spelling is VERY bad, so exuse all spelling and grammar and I *will* update it. So if you can't stand it now, wait a few weeks an it'll b all good. ;) Hope you liked it so far. I'm trying hard 2 please. 


	3. Scully and the Psyhcic

Tittle: Predictions part 3/?: Scully's reading  
Author: Alanna diAblo  
Summary: After being preached to by a priest, Mulder and Scully seek another power source. A psychic.. first it's Scully the skeptic's turn!  
Rating: umm.   
Spoilers: Most of session 8, although the time line is still in session 7. Rain King is  
mentioned but not totally spoiled.  
Author's Note: Thank you all for waiting for this next part and for reviewing my stories!! I LOVE reviews and suggestions so if you think it could be better BETA ME! Drk Alanna@aol.com. I am thinking of the next part so please help me out!   
and to julia or sarah (sorry bad with names) who said I should take more time to edit these fics. IM SORRY, but I've had a lot of work lately and these are rough drafts. Gimmie a break, im doing the best I can. This fic might not be finnished until July (due to exams at school and working) so keep being patient. But I was sick today so I got to work on it! Yea!! OK, enjoy...happy reading.  
THE PSYCHIC IS BASED ON CLEO FROM DAY TIME T.V ADDS. DONT TAKE   
OFFENSE JAMAICANS!  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
"So Scully, where to next?" Mulder asked as he pushed the glass door of the restaurant open, then draped a long arm over her shoulder's. "Literally I mean." Scully tucked her chin to her chest and hid a small smile. "Let's just walk around a little bit, sound good?" Mulder nodded and they turned right, beginning to walk down the sidewalk.  
  
Scully was rather enjoying herself, Mulder hadn't removed his arm from her shoulder's at all and was acting quite sweet, even for himself. Looking up, to get a glance at Mulder (she was doing that a lot today) when a drop of rain hit her square in the face. Surprised,she squealed a little and jumped back. "Woah, Scully what was that? Am I that ugly?" But Scully was looking up into the sky wearing a concerned frown.   
  
"Look up at the sky Mulder. It's almost *black* over there." Was all she said. Then  
took a breath and last good look before facing him. "Summer shower. It's going to rain hard, we should find someplace to keep dry until this passes."   
  
"When do you think it will Scully?" Mulder was now worried, Scully seemed really  
concerned about the storm--or was it the storm? But then sunshine entered his heart when she glanced at him and smiled. "Soon, it's only a cloud that will pass by." Mulder returned the smile. "Sure it's not the Rain King?" Scully groaned. "Mulder, you didn't actually believe that man was able to control the weather, did you?" Mulder placed a hand at the small of Scully's back and they turned into the blue building next to them. "I want to believe Scully." Was all he said. Just as the door behind them closed, thunder clapped and the heaven's wept.  
  
Directly in front of the two FBI agents was a wooden bench in which they seated  
themselves. They both sat for awhile, just enjoying the quiet that they each loved so  
much. Lightning struck. Scully jumped in surprise. "Skittish aren't we Scully?" Mulder said grinning, then turned towards her but she was looking out the door. "Do you know how lightning is formed Scully?" He asked the back of her head, that whipped around to give him the scientific explanation. But Mulder, as usual didn't want the conventional answer. He leaned into Scully and kissed her lightly on the lips. Just as there lips touched another flash of lightning rang through the building.   
  
"Stormy day isn't it?" Said a strange voice with a Jamaican accent. Like a teenage boy caught making out on his couch at home, Mulder pulled away from Scully suddenly and felt heat rising up in his cheeks. Scully too was blushing fiercely. "Who is that?" Mulder asked, much to his embarrassment his voice cracking. No one answered. Mulder craned his head around into the doorway behind him and saw a lady dressed in extravagant African robes talking on a phone.   
  
"No honey. You don't have a problem meeting men, it's just that---no--I hear what your saying--but the cards read that the relationship with your boss isn't going to work out. the alpha----yes, the alpha part in the relationship that you look for in a man isn't there in him--no--try the-does any cute boy work at your home?----the dog walker--I see." She shuffled the cards and drew three. "Yes, that is a good match. He likes power, but is responsible---OK---you too sweetie---buh bye."  
  
Mulder turned his head back to Scully raising an eyebrow. "Are you on your cell  
Scully?" Scully who had heard the whole thing rolled her eyes. "Mulder, Queege died a while ago. And no, I'm not sleeping with Skinner nor have I ever or will I ever." Mulder chuckled. "How about it Scully?" He nodded his head in the direction of the Psychic's office. "Wanna have your future foretold?" He grabbed Scully's arm that was resting in his lap and pulled her up and into the office.  
  
The bright purple room was lighter to the hallway, and surrounded with paper lamps and starcharts. There were crystal balls of all colors and beaded curtains that blocked one from seeing the back room; bright colored pillows where thrown onto a window seat and see-through gold curtains hung over the window. The psychic cleared her throat, and the two agents spun around to see a blue desk with three phones and papers everywhere. "Can I help you?" She asked gently. Scully threw Mulder a glance.  
  
"Sure, umm, how much are two readings?" He asked. "It depends, palms are 15$ or Tarot cards which tend to work better are 20$ or crystal ball which I'll admit are really bad for 5$? But-" She leaned to whisper in Mulder's ear. "If I like your future enough, I give you a FREE reading of your choice!" Due to her over excited voice and speaking so fast, Mulder took a moment to absorb everything. "Scully, why don't you go first? You can pick what you want to do, on me." He knew that if she didn't go first, when he went in the back she'd probably bale. Plus, putting this pressure on her to be polite to the psychic would work like a charm.  
  
"Why not?" Scully said, smiling mischievously. "I'll have tarot cards?" The psychic  
jumped out of her seat with excitement. "Let me prepare the back room! One moment please!!" She almost skipped into the next room. Almost as fast as she had left, she came back into the first room. Scully didn't have anytime to remark on what had happened on the bench, and Mulder didn't have anytime to make fun of Scully getting her fourtune told. Oh is only he had a camera, this was truly a Kodak moment.  
  
Scully ducked through the beaded curtains and into the back, almost dragged by the psychic. Mulder watched the doorway for a while and smiled to himself. Then, he sat down on the cushions to wait.  
  
~*'XxXxX'*~*'XxXxX'*~*'XxXxX'*~  
Scully eased herself into a old looking wooden chair with a worn red velvet seat. Before her was a circular table with a purple cloth, and a crystal ball in the middle. The psychic sat in a chair opposite her, and began shuffling the tarot cards.  
"So, pretty lady. What do you want me to tell you about your *future*? Fourtune? Love? Life? Career?" Scully thought it through. The psychic smiled at the serious expression on her face, knowing that the man in the waiting room, whoever he was, would be intrigued by it. He was enough by her alone. She rested her elbows on the table and her chin followed suit using her hands.  
  
Scully crossed her legs and looked up, as if searching for an answer. Finally she  
answered: "Tell me anything you can see. About my future, past, all levels. I've never had a reading before." The psychic smiled and shuffled the tarot cards once more, then held them out to Scully. "Draw twelve of your choose please."   
  
Scully leaned forward a bit and reached her arm out, picking the cards out delicately, every other until she had twelve cards in her hand. "Now shuffle and hand to me." Said the woman, fixing a large hoop earring. Scully did as was told then folded her hands neatly in her lap. On the table, the psychic laid out the cards, three in a row.  
  
"Hmmm." Scully leaned forward to hear, and cocked her head slightly. "Girl, you had a hard life!" She exclaimed, slamming her palm on the table along with her voice. "I can tell by the way you picked the cards that you are organized and precise. Correct?" Scully nodded. "Now, looking at your past, I see a child who is surrounded with bad things, including death. Did a loved child in your family die? Yours? Miscarriages show up too."  
  
Only one name was present in Scully's mind then: Emily. "Oh my god.." she breathed. She then proceeded to scoot to the edge of her seat and looked the woman straight in the eye. "How did you know that?" The psychic glanced upwards Did the man in the waiting room call you before we came here? Is this a scam?" The woman smiled gently, leaning over and placing a hand on Scully's shoulder. "No, no. He is connected to the spirit world, a brave man. But that's his predictions. Not yours. I'll get to him sooner or later in this reading, I can tell."   
  
Scully didn't know what to make of it, so she didn't say anything. It was a mental note to keep quiet and let her wonderment or anger over this whole affair out later, and let the poor woman continue without interruption. "Sorry." But the woman smiled and shrugged it off. "Had worse then that. Don't worry about it. You've been lied to many times, you trust no one. Accept-" She nodded towards the beaded curtains. "him. He a lover? Wait-" she looked out at the cards before her on the table. "No, a friend? But a good one. You'd give your life up for him."  
  
Scully was struck, there was no word to describe with what, but she was struck. Was it that obvious? The look in the woman's eye was only a foggy window into what was churning through the wheel's of her complicated mind. Sensing the tension, and wisely deciding to change the subject, she looked at the cards again. But not before giving the juicy subject one last poke. "You love each other, but it's taboo."  
  
Wow. Too far, subject has burst open. Scully literally was glowing crimson. This  
woman however was quite open, and cards didn't lie so far, why should they now? The truth was out there and she needed to know what would happen in her future. She needed to know he would be gone, but would come back to her because he loved her, and that "he will also be the father of your child. It will be a miracle."  
  
This was too much for Scully. She forked over the money, forgetting Mulder would pay, and stood up and left the room, she had to get out of there.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
IF U LIKED IT PLEASE R/r  
IF U HATED IT PLEASE R/R  
I JUST WANT THOSE REVIEWS!  
THERE IS MORE TO COME!! BETA ME!  
~*ALANNA*~ 


	4. Mulder and the Psyhcic

Author: Alanna diAblo  
Tittle: Mulder's reading part 4/? (prob. 6, 7 at the most)  
Summary: Mulder has his own turn with the pshycic and understands why Scully was acting strangly after her own reading.  
Rating: pg, Pg-13ish maybe..  
Author's note: Ok, this fanfic is somthing I'm very proud of and thanks for all those reviews. I;ve been working a lot so I have't had time to write. But now I'm at my mom's house on a mini vacation, so i've been able to write more! yea! I'll prob.ly b done with this mini series by next week. I'll be working too though, so if you wanna wait untill it's gramicly correct, which might take awhile, you can. but please read and review it now. ok ty!!  
And- Shi, i luved ur song so much im gunna have to put it here now, along with a quote that i found while watching the xfs.  
  
"BETREYAL, YEAH, YOUR TWISTING THE KNIFE, BETREYAL"  
Trent~DARIA  
  
"Your not Christ, your not prince Hamlet, your not even Ralph Nadder, end your sufferings!"  
CSM to Mulder, 6th Extinction part two: Amor Fati.  
  
K, and now the actual STORY...  
  
~*XxX*~*XxX*~*XxX*~*XxX*~*XxX*~*XxX*~  
Mulder was sitting by the window watching the rain fall lightly, the sun was just comming out. He was almost meditating to the peaceful pitter-pat of the rain, but he quickley snapped to attention when he heard footsteps. Mulder whipped his head around to see if it was Scully, but didn't end up seeing much, his face smacked into the corner of the window.  
  
He winced in pain he felt comming to a climax, then pounding through his scull. "DAMNIT!" He yelped, knowing his head would feel like hell the next morning, and that he would probably develope the worst bruise ever. 'How did you hurt your head Spooky? Chasing an alien?' 'No, Scully and I were getting our fourtnues done and I whacked my head onto a window ledge.' The fact he would be made fun of, and whispered about more then the usual ammount the following week at the office made him wince more.  
  
But that's when he felt it. A cool hand held his own hand to his head and pressed gently. The other hand slid around to the back of his head and held it firmly untill the coursing of pain had subsided, and just a little longer then nescisary. That's when Mulder knew that he could handle another week of work, another week on his quest, and another week of his pathetic life, because someone cared about him. Scully cared about him.   
  
He looked up at her, and mouthed a 'Thank you'. She smiled back at him then sat down. He knew it was his turn to have his Tarrot reading, but he used the excuse of his throbbing head to sit a while longer, and study Scully. She looked a little worn out he noticed, and even a bit upset. Maybe this whole outing wasn't the best idea? But when she noticed him watching her, and the smile that lit up her face as she turned away, he knew it was no mistake at all.  
  
"Your turn." Scully said, breaking the silence. "I think she was interested in you, a vibe she got, maybe a call?" Scully raised and eyebrow. Most would say it was suspicion, but to the trained eye-Mulder's- he knew there was a pang of pain. Scully thought he had called ahead and told a total stranger about her life then set this whole thing up. Just to make her believe. Mulder's heart felt like the sinews where being twisted in a slow painful grasp. She had thought he would do such a thing to make her believe, didn't she know?   
  
Scully stared into his eyes, saw the pain, and immediatly felt guilt for not trusting him. "Sorry, I--uh--it was just so real Mulder.." She turned away, not really wanting to discuss her encounter with him at the momment. Mulder got up and started towards the beaded curtain entrance.  
  
~*XxX*~*XxX*~*XxX*~*XxX*~*XxX*~*XxX*~  
The large jamacian woman was stroking and talking to her nipples as Mulder entered the dark room. He turned away pretending that he didn't notice and let the woman have some--dignaty..  
  
"Please," Said the Cleo, collecting herself. "sit." Mulder obeyed and sat in the still warm worn red chair. 'Nice room.' He thought to himself, glancing at the decrative and somewhat spooky impression it gave off. Madam Cleo watched and smiled. She picked up a fake plant next to her, and put it in her lap, then placed it the the floor again. "On tellivision," She said to Mulder. "There is fake fire, little fake plant afraid of fake fire. Like your pretty friend, she afraid of REAL ting dough." Mulder nodded, now a little more understanding as the why Scully had been a little uncomfortable.  
  
Cleo was picking up another pack of Tarott cards. She handed the pile to Mulder. "Please, select 12--"  
"Cards of my choise, shuffle them and hand them to you." Mulder said almost smuggly. "I see boy! You had your readin' done before!" Mulder just smiled, then said: "Just a lot of late night t.v." Then focused on picking 12 cards.  
  
Madam Cleo laid them on the table in the same fasion as she had done earlier with Scully. One would need to turn on a lamp in order to see what each card was, almost all where black.   
  
Mulder grimanced. Madam Cleo gasped. "You two! Your lives had been terrible! Yours worse! But hers, lots of pain. You see I'm not allowed to say her readin' to you, but- I can tell your close to the pretty lady." Cleo, having said all this with one breath of air, was now gasping. It sounded like she had just run a 10 mile race, but by her body type, Mulder could tell that had never occured.  
  
"You see this." She said, not really asking but rather demanding. Mulder nodded. "This too." Cleo added, pointing to two similar black cards. "They show death. Because they are on the pile over you, on the left and right sides, I'm assuming that they are your parrents? Correct, no?" Mulder nodded again. "The man, your father, he has many cards that show desception, many secrets from you and...wait...a child? A daughter with a grimp reaper next to her, he didn't kill her, but a descision he made could have affected her death."  
  
Mulder was a bit taken aback. While he was fairly open to speaking of Samantha's abduction, he didn't think the story had hit tabloids yet. Madam Cleo must have seen it. No one could have told her. Scully? But Scully didn't know they were comming here. Neither did he. Sculy wouldn't do that to him, would she?  
  
Mulder leaned forward on the old table, a groan emerging from it's wearing surface. "Tell me about my future." He said, looking strate into the woman's eyes. Cleo raised her eyebrows and leaned back. Then forward again, slamming her fist onto the table. Mulder feared the ancient table wouldn't last another reading.  
  
"Now, I will tell you, as I have told her," Cleo nodded her head towards the waiting room. "See this card?" The card was one of the only two lighter cards Mulder had drawn. It was blue and had a naked man and a woman on a half moon at the top, there was a fountain below, and something written in sandscript or another old language at the bottom. It was quite beautiful in a way. "That is eternal friendship between a man and a woman. A level of love and respect, but not blossomed into lovers, might not ever. But friends forever. You give life for one another, and death, and stupid things, like buying lunch. Little gestures remind you bolth about how important this relationship is."  
  
There was a tear running down Cleo's face. "Reminds me of my James!!!" She wailed. "Oh lover James! Why you leave Cleo!" Mulder's jaw was about to sweep up the floor of the room, but he kept a cool exterior to calm the crying phsycic. She stoped crying almost instantly. "Sorry, Lover-James is the deliver for the Supermarket, I don't see him untill tonight. He leaves early on his bicycle for work." Mulder had to crack a smile. "What about the other card?" He asked, curious to it's meaning.  
  
Cleo smiled. "That," She said. "Is happiness between two, due to one another. "Soul mates" as it is sometimes called. The Yin, and the Yang." Mulder cocked his head in thought. "Twenty five dollors please." Said the large woman, clearly breaking the mood. Mulder gave her a fifty, paying for Scully and got up. As he walked out of the room, he heard the table break.  
  
Meanwhile, Cleo was tidding up the small room. Now that she had 25$ more, she could by a new table! She had decided not to tell Mulder all, about the baby and such, and how he would be gone for sometime. Cleo also hadn't told the lady with pretty hair compleatly about the soulmate thing. She figured it would give the two lonley souls something to *talk* about. Talk for the man was like foreplay. Cleo grinned.  
  
~*XxX*~*XxX*~*XxX*~*XxX*~*XxX*~*XxX*~*XxX*~  
*Author's note:  
More to follow. The "talking" chapter, which will most-likly b R or Nc-17 for those of you out there who are following this. PLEASE, liked it/hated it, I DONT CARE! TELL ME WHY! WHAT! HOW! R/R!! ty always!  
~*ALANNA*~  
  
  
  
  



	5. Good 'ol Ben and Jerry's

Tittle: Fighting the Future~Predictions part 5/6?7?  
Author: Alanna diAblo  
Rating: PG (Alanna gets cleaned up, lol)  
Spoilers: The Field Where I Died (I haven't even seen this one, but I know how it goes. It won't be that big.) and Arcadia near the end.   
Summary: Mulder and Scully go back to Mulder's appartment, and talk about the validy of Cleo's predictions. And have a little fun with food...  
Authors Note: See end.  
  
"Love is just love."  
~Masimo, The wedding Planner  
  
~*XxX*~*XxX*~*XxX*~*XxX*~*XxX*~*XxX*~*XxX*~*XxX*~  
The door groaned as Mulder pushed it open, causing Scully to squint and wish she could cover her ears. This however was not possible. Mulder had finaly decided to go grocery shopping, leaving them loaded down with bags. Scully could swear that two of the three she was carring where full of different ice cream flavors.  
  
Mulder lets Scully in first then followed suit, passing her as he charged into the kitchen. "What flavor will it be Scully?" He asked, as she eased her bags onto the kitchen floor. Scully eyed the selection; S.N.A.F.U, Everything But The..., Phish Food and Cherry Garcia. Mulder seemed to like Ben and Jerry's. "Cherry Garcia sounds...more appealing." Scully, who hadn't been accustum to the ways of strange ice cream since College, the Phish Food still seemed a little a-vant-garde.  
  
Mulder opened what seemed like every drawer and subbord in his kitchen untill he founds two, un-matching, spoons. He carefully scooped Scully's into a chipped bowl. Taking a pint of S.N.A.F.U, he then tossed the lid, just missing the trash can, and began eating it right out of the carton. He handed Scully her bowl. "Thanks." Scully murmered into her bowl.  
  
Mulder decided to break the silence. "So, what was your future Scully?" Mulder asked as he sunk into the couch next to her. "Well," She started. "It wasn't all my future, and besides, it isn't real. Pshycic's are entertainers. I mean- it says so in the comercials!"  
  
Too much day time t.v.   
  
Was Mulder's initial reaction.   
  
"But Scully, she told me so much that was true. It was like she new what I was thinking. Besides, didn't you yourself say that her reading was "so real"?" Scully looked at her feet and shook her head. Sometimes Mulder wanted to carry his tape-reccorder with him at all times so he could prove things like this. "Scully," He said softly, putting a hand on her back. "She told me things about my past. About my father, Samantha, everything." Scully sighed. "Did she upset you? Some people find facing their past hard.."  
  
Scully looked up at him, then looked down again. Mulder heard her mutter somthing that sounded like: "facing the future", but knew it wasn't for his ears. He trusted her and knew she would tell him when she was ready.   
  
He had finnished his pint, and decided he was still hungry. Pushing from the back of the sofa, he slowly got up and slanked into the kitchen. "You want anymore?" Mulder called back to her. There was no response. "Scully?" He went back to the living room, afraid somthing had gone wrong. "Scully? You OK?" She was sitting his her head in her hands, still gazing downwards. Mulder draped an arm around her. She wasn't crying, but appeared to be upset.  
  
She looked up into his comforting eyes. "I'm fine Mulder." She said tiredly. At his questionable look she then added: "Seriously. Just... I don't understand Mulder. How could she have known so much? And I feel guilty about accusing you of calling her in advance. I know now that you didn't. I trust you, and--and she knew some things that I haven't told anyone. Not even you."  
  
"She told me some things like that too." Mulder simply added. They bolth knew what question hung in the air, but none wanted to answear it.  
  
"She told me about Emily, how I had been lied to, I didn't trust anyone- but you." Scully seemed to know what Mulder was curious about. But then- how could she not, she too had questions. Mulder took a deep breath, knowing what he had to say would be difficult.  
  
"She was telling me of a great friend that would never leave. Another soul who was supposed to be with mine for all of eternity. That it was a woman who was oppisite me, but yet still similar. Yin and Yang. That us together was the equvilant of the same person. Scully looked at him, and weakly smiled. Mulder met her gaze with a warm smile, his dark brown eyes seemed to be wrapping around her own. He cradled her head with his hands. "Is there enough work in the X-files to prove this is valid?" He asked, teasing her.   
  
Scully smiled, touched. She leaned in and held Mulder to her. A little surprised, but smilling, Mulder then asked: "Ditto?" Scully pulled back a little bit so so she could look at his face. "Yeah." Mulder pulled her into his arms again. "See, I do believe." Scully said into his chest. Mulder's smiled widened and he kissed the top of her head gently. "Oh," Mulder said, breaking the silence, then putting a hand on Scully's cheek. "Guess what I rented last night? Steel Magnolia's, you wanna watch?"   
  
Scully cocked her head and grinned. "Aww, you remembered." Mulder's eyebrow's raised. "Was that sincere?" She nodded in reply. "'Cause if it wasn't woman, your cooking tonight!" Scully ran into the kitchen and came back, pasta box in hand. She then threw it at Mulder's head. "Woman!!" He shouted and ran after her. 


End file.
